icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Purcell
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = St. John's, NL, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2007 }} Edward "Teddy" Purcell (born September 8, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Purcell played junior hockey for the Cedar Rapids RoughRiders of the United States Hockey League (USHL) where he set the career scoring mark, scoring 138 points on 39 goals and 99 assists in 2 seasons with the RoughRiders. He was the team leader in scoring his first season with the RoughRiders scoring 67 points. In his second season, he was outscored by teammate Chad Costello by 1 point, scoring 71 points. Undrafted by a National Hockey League club, he then played one season of college hockey at the University of Maine in 2006–07. in 2009]] In 2007–08, his first professional season, Purcell played most of the year with the Monarchs but also spent 10 games up in the NHL with the Los Angeles Kings. On February 15, 2008, Purcell scored his first NHL goal against the Calgary Flames' Miikka Kiprusoff at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. Back in the AHL, he was named to the 2008 AHL All-Star Classic and became the first rookie to score an All-Star Classic hat trick. He also scored the decisive goal in the shootout to give the Canadian All Stars a 9–8 win over the PlanetUSA All-Stars. Purcell was named the game's MVP. Finishing his rookie AHL season with 83 points in 67 games, Purcell won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award as the league's top rookie. In 2008–09, Purcell split the season between the Monarchs and Kings, playing 40 games in the NHL while scoring 4 goals and 12 assists for a total of 16 points. At the trade deadline in 2010, Purcell was traded with a 3rd round draft pick to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for forward Jeff Halpern.Purcell finished the 2009-10 season with 15 points and 10 PIM. On the 6th of July 2010, new Tampa Bay Lightning GM Steve Yzerman resigned Purcell along with former Maine Hockey player, Mike Lundin for one-year contracts. Purcell blossomed under new Lightning Coach Guy Boucher.On the 23rd of February 2011, Purcell scored his first NHL hat-trick, against the Phoenix Coyotes. Purcell went on to finish with 51 points in the regular season, and 17 points in 18 games during the post-season. On 20th July 2011, Purcell avoided arbitration by signing a $4.75 million contract for 2 years with the Tampa Bay Lightning just hours before his arbitration meeting. Awards *2004-05 Clark Cup Championship with Cedar Rapids RoughRiders. *Named to the AHL All-Rookie Team in 2008. *Named to the AHL First All-Star Team in 2008. *Won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award (Top AHL Rookie) in 2008. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cedar Rapids RoughRiders alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Notre Dame Hounds alumni Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:IIHF Player